Dance Inside
by Nymbis
Summary: A collection of ten different Jaina Solo pairings. Jaina x Mace Windu: How the Solo twins discovered shatterpoint.
1. Just a Match, Kyp x Jaina

AN: This is a collection of short stories for ten different Jaina Solo pairings for a challenge over on LJ. Hope you like!

**Just a Match- Kyp x Jaina**

The trails of light in the space between them danced and reflected like dotted lines, rotating wrists making the sources of color whirl and spin fast enough to only register as a blur. Arms moved in deft strokes, graceful despite the obvious physical strain that was occurring between the two lightsaber duelists.

The younger one felt her jaw clench as she clasped the hilt of her weapon, light brown eyes taking in every movement, every _possible _movement of her opponent, judging and waiting for openings that would allow her to do the most damage with the least amount of effort.

The older one merely smiled, a dark sort of amusement flickering through his gaze as he matched her agility with his acrobatics, her speed with his strength. Youth and the adrenaline that came with it were on her side, but he had more than enough experience to make up for that.

Purple met purple in an electric clash as she blocked a strike aimed for her chest. Using the Force to enhance her muscles, she pressed the two interlocked weapons forward, eyes narrowed and nostrils flared as she struggled to gain an advantage in this standoff. Her eyes went straight to his own green stare, narrowed in defiance as she grit her teeth and allowed her frustration at the man in front of her to fuel her offense.

He smile grew into a smirk, as his wrists rotated, the two blades curving from their place between their chests and down far enough that the tips of the lightsabers were scratching the ground where they sparred.

Their breathing matched. In-out, in-out. Their arms both pressing down, their eyes focused on nothing but each other.

In.

"Is this the best you can do?"

Out.

"I'm not the one with their lightsaber pinned, Goddess."

In.

"I'm not the one sweating."

Out.

"Not yet."

She ducked into a crouch, using the low position to rotate her shoulder and pull out her weapon from underneath her opponent's in a swoop aimed for his lower body. The man's quick reflexes were the only thing that allowed him to keep his kneecaps as he flexed his muscles and utilized the Force to do a back tuck, earning him some ground from the infuriated young woman who pulled out of her squat and raised her violet lightsaber in front of her face.

The man's face was remarkably calm as he rushed her, his strokes even and almost poetic as they intercepted and countered her own more pragmatic thrusts. Her eyes narrowed perceptively, analyzing the more mature swordsman's movements to look for an opening in the way her aunt had instructed her, back when she was still green from Yavin 4.

She wasn't quite so green anymore, and she was going to make sure her opponent realized it before the match was over.

Noticing that he tended to favor his left side, she quickly spun, using her shorter stature to her advantage as she brought her weapon up and attempted to catch him under his left armpit. He surprised her by anticipating her movements, making her realize that the favoritism was a feint as he twirled, backing away and catching her saber with his own. However, the momentum she had put into her attack was far more than he had expected, and felt himself momentarily lose his footing. He quickly caught himself, using the hand not wielding his weapon to push himself into a kneeling position- blocking the downward strike she had planned while he had attempted to reassert balance. His free hand waggled a finger at her, side to side in a scolding manner.

Her disappointment was evident, and although his face was as cool and stoic as a piece of durasteel, he inwardly laughed at the sight of her slightly protruding lower lip. It was the pout that gave him the inspiration for an impromptu maneuver.

It was underhanded, but before she had time to register what he was doing, the man turned off his weapon, using the metal hilt to jab her soundly in the gut while he ducked out of the way of her descending blade. He felt her sag forward slightly before the momentum of his blow followed through and she toppled over backwards.

Everything paused, punctuated by that hit.

The air in her lungs somehow managed to exit out of her stomach, and her back hit the hard ground as she forcibly exhaled. Her abdomen throbbed from where he had managed to sneak in a hit with that downright _scoundrel _of a move, and she took a minute to allow her eyes to roll back and look at the sky.

"Ouch," she said dryly, refusing to move, and her now deactivated lightsaber rolled out of her hand.

A heavily booted foot rested on top of her sore stomach, like some sort of explorer claiming an Unknown moon, "Come on now, I didn't hit you that hard."

"Kyp Durron spared a little mercy on his former apprentice, someone alert the holocom operators," she said with a grunt between labored breaths, fingers already moving to get a grip back on her weapon.

"I believe that's _current _apprentice now," while he wasn't breathing as heavily as Jaina, beads of sweat had accumulated on his forehead, "And sulking is very unbecoming of a Goddess."

"And weighing more than an Outer Rim planet is very unbecoming of a Jedi Master," she snapped, and Kyp had barely enough time to hop off the irate Jedi Knight before a flare of purple traced after his heels, "And the condition was that you beat me, not sneak in a cheap shot."

There was the familiar hiss sound as her sparring partner reignited his own blade, a few shades lighter than her own, and the glow reflected in his eyes playfully, "Are you calling me, your senior and superior, fat?"

Jaina smirked, flexing her knees and crouching into a more offensive position, "I'm calling you a dirty fighter. So you better watch yourself grandpa, this might be a bit hard on your knees."

Kyp snorted, and immediately he copied the stance, although his was a more natural motion, due to almost a decade more of experience, "I'm not the one who was just on the ground."

"You will be."

A slow smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth, and an eyebrow rose in time to him repositioning his form into a basic defense stance.

"You know what I meant," Jaina said crossly in a tone that was only employed for two people- Kyp Durron and her young cousin Ben when she caught him messing with her hydrospanners.

"Of course," but the smirk stayed in place.

Jaina exhaled between her teeth, lashing out quickly with her dark purple blade, Kyp met and parried the strike easily. He sensed that this duel would last for an hour, at the very least, and although he'd never admit it, he enjoyed the prospect that this spar would be a long one.

His thoughts about the duration of the match distracted him from Jaina sneaking behind him and kicking out the backs of his knees. He barely had time to turn off his weapon before he face planted into the ground. Groaning in irritation, he quickly rolled over and prepared to get back up.

He wasn't surprised that Jaina pounced, slamming him back down and claiming victory. So much for a long match.

Kyp's left eye winced slightly at the hard ground connecting hard with his spine, and he rolled his only open eye to meet the stare at the woman who had a lightsaber at his throat. She was breathing heavily, and her thighs were on either side of hips.

"Got you," she mumbled, smugness radiating from her, her face was only a few centimeters away from his own as she craned her neck down to taunt him. If it weren't for the lethally focused laser between them, Kyp would have found this quite romantic.

He laughed, despite the air being knocked out of him, "I suppose you do."

Something about the way he said it made her eyes brighten with realization, and she quickly stood up and disengaged her lightsaber. She made a show of stretching, rolling her shoulders to signify that their elaborate conversation guised as a duel had come to a punctuation mark.

"Thanks for the workout," she said, and there was a hint of something devious in her expression as one side of her mouth twisted, "Master Durron."

Kyp's eyes widened at the title that for once held no sarcasm attached. He pulled himself to a knee to take a breath and cool down, "I let you win."

She smiled softly as she shouldered her pack and prepared to head back to her room, "You always do."

He wasn't sure if that was a glib remark or a compliment, so he decided to ignore the comment, "Same time tomorrow, my young apprentice?"

She snorted, "I'm not yours until you beat me. Way things are looking, I'll be a Master before apprentice."

"Masters still need instruction from time to time," he said standing up, "Look at me."

"Good point."

"You didn't need to agree so quickly."

"I'll see you tomorrow Durron."

"I plan on fighting dirty."

A snort, "You _always _do."

As he watched her walk away, Kyp couldn't help but contemplate that for someone who was so disgusted by the idea of him being her Master, Jaina certainly gave him plenty of opportunities to beat her.


	2. By the River, Raynar x Jaina

Her limbs felt like a squashed gizka as she forced them to move back to her room, the sun setting in the distance of Yavin 4 as she finally completed her training. Her hair was matted from the dirt and sweat of her workout during the hot day and her palms were aching due to holding her lightsaber, and as she trudged back through the jungle she made a note to modify the grip of her weapon.

She was almost near the Temple and just about to shut her mental systems down when she noticed a familiar pull in the direction of the river she and her friends had swam in earlier that morning. Recognizing the feel, she pitted her curiosity against her fatigue, and as always in the case of Jaina Solo, curiosity won out. She forced the two hunks of meteorite that were serving as her feet for the evening in the direction of the call, hands cautiously batting away the heavy leaves and vines.

She saw him before he saw her, which was next to inevitable with the garish scarf he wore over his Jedi robes, the scarlets, purples, and golds standing out like a beacon in the green and brown foliage.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Jaina blurted before she could stop herself, "It's getting dark out."

Raynar turned to look over his shoulder at the intruder for a moment, before moving his stare forward again. In that brief moment, she wished she could have been surprised at the forlorn expression the usually haughty boy wore, but Raynar had been falling into a deeper and deeper depression since the disappearance of his father Bornar.

"I just…wanted some time by myself," his tone was heavy, even warbling towards the end, and Jaina realized with embarrassment that Raynar had been crying earlier.

She needed an exit strategy, and quick, before he knew she knew. Raynar was the last person to show vulnerability to someone- his bravado wouldn't allow that- and a twisting feeling overtook her guts when she realized she had overstepped his privacy in such a large way.

"Oh, well, I have a power converter to work on," Jaina said, rubbing the back of her neck and desperately wishing she had inherited her mother's social tact, "So I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Raynar didn't look behind him from his spot on the ground, his fingers idly uprooting blades of grass as his eyes trained themselves to the river, distant and cloudy, "I'll leave you to that then, Jaina."

She found herself unable to turn around, not when the cocky, brash Jedi apprentice was so…unlike himself, "My brother's snake got loose again," she offered abruptly after a few awkward moments of hesitant silence, wincing after the stupid opener as she shifted her weight from leg to leg.

"I thought you had a power converter to work on?" Raynar said dully, still not looking at her.

"It can wait," she said, coming to a decision as she took a seat next to Raynar on the bank. Her own brown stare landed on the slow, calming movement of the river, "…I could use some time alone, too."

Raynar snorted, his fingers twisting the blade of grass around itself, "We're hardly alone if we're together."

"That's true," Jaina said, her tone pointed, and when Raynar turned to look at her, he only saw her profile, "We're not alone if we're together."

Raynar's eyes widened slightly when Jaina slipped her hand into his, and the blade of grass dropped to the ground. His skin was softer than hers, and idly he wondered if the dirt and engine grease caked under her nails ever came out, but when she turned to look at him, she had his complete attention.

"We'll find your father Raynar, don't worry," she squeezed her hand around his, "After all, we Jedi have to look out for our own."

He tried to cover up the shocked expression on his face from hearing such a comforting statement from the least approachable Solo twin. Although he failed miserably, he still managed to muster a watery smile.

"Yes," he agreed, for once feeling something lighter in his chest as he squeezed back, "We're all in this together."

Jaina gave him the lopsided grin she had inherited from her father, before turning back towards the river. Raynar followed suit, thankful for the warmth her hand provided.


	3. BAMF, Mace Windu x Jaina

**B.A.M.F.- Mace Windu **

"What are you looking at?" A tired Jacen asked as he made his way over towards where his sister was seated, a mug of caf in her hand and a sort of dazed expression on her face.

"An old Jedi holorecording Danni Quee's people found," Jaina muttered, not even sparing her twin a glance as she sipped from her drink.

Jacen sent her a bemused expression, pulling up a chair next to her and staring at the screen, "What's on it?"

Jaina didn't blink, eyes trained on the projected image, "A Master, probably from fifty or so standard years ago."

Jacen peered at the image, watching as a bald, dark skinned man battled against a dozen or so remote sensors, "That stance…I don't think I've seen that form before."

"Neither have I," Jaina said, and Jacen had to double take at the almost…breathless sigh she gave after saying that, "They think he invented it. That and…" Alright, this time there was nothing almost about it, "Something called 'shatterpoint'."

"Shatterpoint," Jacen echoed dully, watching as the man in the recording brandished his purple-oh no, purple- lightsaber over his head, a calm, calculating look on his face.

"Apparently only Uncle Luke knows it now," Jaina's head tilted to the side slightly, "The person who does it channels the Force to a specific weak spot on _any _surface and destroys it entirely," she actually _batted _her _eyelashes,_ "Even durasteel."

"Fascinating," Jacen said, cradling his cheek in his hand as he propped an elbow up on the counter, watching with a bored expression, "What's that etched on his hilt?"

"B.A.M.F.- I think it might be some sort of code," Jaina said, "Probably the key to unlocking another master Force technique."

The man in the image did a flip into the air, Jaina sighed dreamily, and Jacen rolled his eyes.

"Do you even know who this guy is?"

Jaina frowned, nibbling on the end of the stylus she had been using to take notes, "No idea. It's lost, destroyed with the rest of the Jedi archives on Coruscant."

"Pity," Jacen said with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"I know."

"I wasn't being serious."

"I _know_."

The holovid came to a stop, Jaina keyed in a loop sequence.

Jacen cleared his throat, scooting out of his chair, "I think I'll give you and your dream man some space," he said with a snigger, "Oh, and I'm _so _telling Jag."

Only his Jedi instincts saved him, making him duck and narrowly avoid the mug of half-full caf as he exited the viewing room.


End file.
